


You Smell Like Wet Dog

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka), TightAssets



Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assertive Lavellan, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Meddling, Past Anders/Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Pining, Sexual Tension, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets
Summary: Crestwood is a cold, rainy, miserable place and Keaton Hawke can't really find one positive bit about being back in Ferelden....except maybe the beguiling little elf they call Inquisitor.
Relationships: Keaton Hawke/Lilitu Lavellan, Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921195
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	You Smell Like Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for the [Cozy Autumn Prompts](https://cozy-autumn-prompts.tumblr.com/) event, brainchild of the lovely [SchaRoux](https://scharoux.tumblr.com/). Thank you for the amazing prompts! [TightAssets](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) and I submit the following art (belonging to her talented hands) and fic (my doing) for prompt #3: Sharing a Blanket. 
> 
> Thank you to our friend [Solas](https://solas-disapproves.tumblr.com/) for the AMAZING wet dog Elvhen translation and to [Jen](https://jennserr.tumblr.com/) for the translation trick. Hover over the Elvhen to get the translation popping up! Translations are also available at the end of the fic.

Keaton was beginning to realize his memories of Ferelden may have been tinged with just the slightest whiff of nostalgia.

Sure, there were definitely things to admire. First and foremost,there were more dogs and fewer Orlesians, always a plus. Unfortunately, a solid ninety-five percent of his stay in Crestwood had consisted of scraping mud out of his boots, an overall minus. Add in the lakes full of cursed undead he somehow missed as a child, and he’d have to readjust his thinking about his homeland. Add in Varric’s unbearable _snoring_ , the rain dripping through a small hole in their shared canvas tent, and the smell of charred human flesh, and Keaton Hawke had quite enough of this visit .

As if the dwarf heard him, the rumble in the tent only intensified. Keaton threw his forearm over his eyes and grit his teeth together. Sweet Andraste’s blushing asscheeks. At least Keaton finally knew the real reason Varric’s prime lady friend was a weapon of mass destruction. Any flesh and blood woman would have _smothered_ him.

Not that Keaton would have blamed them. If he had a real pi llow, he may have done it himself.

For a blissful moment, the constant noise ceased. Keaton closed his eyes and tried to will himself to fall asleep. He was _exhausted_ , his shoulder ached, and-

The rumble started up again almost on cue, loud as a pride demon trapped inside with them. Keaton flung his arm from his face, turned his head to glare at the dwarf, and promptly had a fat drop of water plop in his eyeball.

Well. So much for sleeping _here_. Maybe he’d go find one of those charming caves full of giant spiders and take his chances of getting eaten alive.

Keaton didn’t bother to muffle the noise his hasty departure from the tent made, but his blighted best friend snored peacefully through all of it. When he dove out through the tent flap and into the _freezing_ rain, Keaton fought the urge to grab his sword and slash the canvas right over Varric’s annoying face.

He honestly may have done it anyway, self-control had never been his strong suit, but before he could weigh the pros and cons of listening to Varric’s complaints about a ruined tent the whole way back to Skyhold, something much more interesting caught his attention.

Perhaps one of the few _truly_ good things about being stuck in the soggy Ferelden countryside.

The Inquisitor glowed in the firelight. Keaton swore he heard her humming even in the steady patter of the rain. The song sounded half familiar, something Keaton swore he’d heard before.

Then Inquisitor Lilitu Lavellan tossed her moonlight pale hair over her shoulder and looked behind her towards the tent. Almost instantly her nose popped into the air like a hound scenting trouble, her brow furrowing.

“What are you doing?” She demanded.

Excellent question. One that probably demanded a semi-coherent answer.

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and gave her the sunniest smile he could manage while the rain was plastering his hair to his face. “We were comparing chest hair and I was coming out the obvious winner, so now I’ve got to find another tent.”

Lilitu blinked once. Twice. Then she shook her head and scowled.

“You’ll get wet.”

“Wet.” Keaton repeated. Lilitu huffed in irritation and pointed at the sky above them as if to illustrate it was _indeed_ raining and that would be responsible for getting them wet.

Although the little pout twisting her lips made him think of much more _delightful_ ways to get her wet than the blighted Ferelden weather. If only his current tent wasn’t occupied by the _loudest_ and most _annoying_ dwarf he’d ever met.

Before he could begin calculating alternate arrangements, Lilitu stalked away from the fire and straight towards him. One small hand, not even wide enough to wrap the whole way around his _wrist_ , dug into bicep and _dragged_ him forward with surprising strength and astonishing impatience.

...was it wrong to be impressed, terrified, _and_ aroused by the tiny elf manhandling him?

Before he could consider the full implications of that thought, she dragged him to the log she’d been sitting on, pointing at it before issuing her command. “Sit.”

He didn’t see _how_ that was going to help him be less wet, but who was he to deny the Inquisitor herself. Particularly when she wore an expression that managed to be both stern and utterly adorable under the curling crimson ink of her vallaslin. He tossed the tiny elf a sunny grin and plopped himself down on her log.

Which was _exactly_ when he realized what a clever little set up she had. Surrounding the log was a pocket of warm, blissfully dry air. Before he could even process his shock at the sheer neatness of her trick, she settled herself beside him with a little hum, looking up at him while she picked up the blanket she’d abandoned to retrieve him.

Then her nose wrinkled and she sniffed audibly. “Ma odhe irmes dhar.”

Had… had she just told him he smelled like a _wet dog_?

“Ahn?” He sputtered.

Her whole face lit up like Satinalia had come early. “Dirthas Elvhen?”

Keaton smirked and nodded. “Dirthan.”

He may have _spoke_ Elvhen, but he wasn’t prepared for the torrent of words that flew from Lilitu’s lips as she leaned closer. He caught bits and pieces of words. Champion. Kirkwall. Something about a dragon.

Ah. Varric’s name. _Somebody_ had been telling stories about him again.

“Dirtha felas’el!” He laughed, running his hand through the soaked stripe of hair on his head. “I’ll answer your questions, kitten, but you gotta slow down.”

That seemed to please her quite a bit judging by the satisfied smirk playing around her sinful lips. She fluffed the blankets in her hand before flapping it in the air with a deft flick of her wrist.

Then those same clever fingers were tossing half the blanket over his shoulders while her curvy form pressed firmly against his side and the other half of the blanket draped over her. Lilitu’s pointed chin tipped up expectantly, and for a dizzying moment, Keaton almost thought she’d lay her head against his arm.

“Dirth ma.” She insisted, poking his muscled arm. “The dragon.”

“Which one?” Keaton asked.

Her eyes shimmered with _joy_. “All of them.”

Keaton scratched at his beard thoughtfully while she examined him with her bright, inquisitive gaze. Her eyes _glowed_ and his heart throbbed almost painfully, a feeling he didn’t quite understand.

One he very much didn’t _want_ to understand.

He tore his eyes from her to look at the fire, rolling his stiff shoulder, trying to think of _where_ to start his pitiful story.

“It hurts?” Lilitu asked, jabbing her finger into his bicep. He frowned, drawn back into her alluring orbit.

“Only when I’m displaying manly feats of strength for _your_ enjoyment.”

The flirting still came easy, even after _everything_. Lilitu rolled her eyes to the dark sky, smile tugging her lips up, thin fingers trailing thoughtfully up over his loose cotton shirt before she dug her grip into his aching shoulder.

Before he could complain, warmth trickled from her fingers, seeping into his abused muscles, easing the tightness, numbing the pain. It felt _familiar_ , and different at the same time, bringing back a haunting echo of different hands at the same time a wave of heat settled into his gut.

“Better?” Lilitu asked, eying him critically.

It was. It would be. “You’re handy, kitten. I’ll give you that.”

Was it just him, or did she let her hand linger just a moment, exploring the breadth of his muscles before she removed it with heat lingering in the expression she wore?

Keaton didn’t know the answer to that question. He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know. Maker’s _ass_ , was he in trouble.

He took a deep breath while Lilitu settled herself beside him, leaning lightly into him.

“Tell me.” She demanded, relaxing beside him, staring into the flickering flames with an expression of _great_ satisfaction. As if she’d rather be nowhere else than their little bubble, silent but for the rain around them.

 _Suspiciously silent_ , in fact. Keaton shot a chagrined look at the tent behind him. That dwarven _bastard_ had planned this. Somehow. And Keaton would pay him back for it in _spades_.

 _After_ he finished impressing Lilitu Lavellan with all the dragons he slayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen Translation:  
> Ahn - what  
> Dirthas elvhen - you speak elvhen?  
> Dirthan - I speak it.  
> Dirtha felas’el - speak slower  
> Dirth ma - tell me
> 
> I can always be found doing smutty and dwarfy things over at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/).


End file.
